En attendant Noël 2012
by Picotti
Summary: 24 familles, avec 24 façons de fêter Noël décrites au cours de 24 drabbles, comme un calendrier de l'Avent, offert jour après jour.
1. Noël chez les Rogue

**NOEL CHEZ LES ROGUE**

Pas de sapin, pas de guirlande, pas de cadeaux déposés au pied de l'arbre, pas de chansons que l'on reprend en famille. Eileen prévoit un petit repas pour marquer le coup, elle dépense généralement tout l'argent du mois pour mettre dans l'assiette de son fils un morceau de dinde et, au pied de son lit, un petit cadeau. Severus n'a jamais rien connu d'autre mais il sait que chez Lily, il est question de grand arbre et de traditions familiales.

Après la mort de ses parents, il ne fête plus Noël. A Poudlard, il se force à faire bonne figure.


	2. Noël chez les Scamander

**NOEL CHEZ LES SCAMANDER**

Luna et Rolf s'arrangent toujours pour donner aux jumeaux la plus grande fête possible. Ils leurs achètent des tas de cadeaux tous plus épatants les uns que les autres et font un repas. Ils invitent la famille, les amis, tous ceux qui veulent venir. Chez les Scamander, n'importe qui est le bienvenu le soir de Noël tant qu'il apporte de la bonne humeur et un esprit festif. Et s'il faut consoler un ami ou un membre de la famille eh bien tout le monde s'y met.

Selon Luna, Noël, c'est le moment où personne ne devrait être malheureux ou souffrir.


	3. Noël chez les Brown

**NOEL CHEZ LES BROWN**

Pour Lavande, il n'est pas question de ne pas faire une grande fête. D'abord, toute la maison doit être décorée, du grenier à la cave. C'est à peine si elle ne met pas de la fausse neige sur les toiles d'araignée.

Ensuite, il lui fait une robe. Jamais la même que celle de l'année précédente, elle ne veut pas qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle ne change jamais de tenue de soirée. Et chaque année, évidemment, il faut qu'elle soit bien plus belle encore que la précédente, plus tape à l'œil, plus sexy. C'est en réalité ce que Lavande préfère à Noël.


	4. Noël chez les Londubat

**NOEL CHEZ LES LONDUBAT**

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin accompli son premier sortilège, Neville craignait Noël parce qu'il savait que son oncle viendrait et tenterait de déclencher la magie en lui. Il l'avait menacé une fois avec le couteau censé être pour la dinde, avait essayé de l'enfermer dans le four allumé (ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants !), il avait fait exprès de faire tomber le sapin sur lui et avait même déposé son cadeau, un jour, tout en haut de l'armoire en lui intimant de le faire voler jusqu'à lui s'il le voulait vraiment.

Neville s'inquiétait, il craignait son oncle.


	5. Noël chez les Black

**NOEL CHEZ LES BLACK**

Même Noël devait rester sobre. Toute la famille se retrouvait autour d'une grande table. Les enfants devaient bien se tenir. Les cadeaux, c'était pour le lendemain et il fallait être calme en les ouvrant si l'on ne voulait pas être puni. Il fallait remercier les adultes, un par un, en s'inclinant légèrement devant eux, complimenter les dames sur leur toilette. Il ne fallait pas trop manger, ne pas se jeter sur la traditionnelle bûche que les elfes servaient toujours au dessert.

Sirius détestait Noël. Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il joua de son intelligence pour trouver des prétextes pour y rester.


	6. Noël chez les Malfoy

**NOEL CHEZ LES MALFOY**

Narcissa aimait bien gâter son fils, lui acheter les jouets et autres cadeaux qui lui faisaient envie. Lucius préférait qu'il lui donne des raisons d'être fier de lui. Draco se tenait toujours bien, pour faire honneur à ses deux parents et à sa lignée. Il voulait que ses grands-parents le complimentent parce que, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils le récompensaient avec de magnifiques cadeaux ou de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Pour la rentrée, sa mère lui faisait des paquets avec des pâtisseries sur lesquelles elle jetait des sorts de conservation. Oui, c'était décidé, Draco adorait plus que tout les fêtes de Noël.


	7. Noël chez les Thomas

**NOEL CHEZ LES THOMAS**

Chaque année, Dean chuchotait au Père-Merlin ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau de Noël. Ce n'était pas un joli balai, ce n'était pas non plus un jouet à la mode, ni un objet moldu. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le retour de son père. Il ne voulait pas l'écrire sur un parchemin comme le faisaient certains de ses copains. Il craignait que sa mère ne la lise et n'en soit triste. Parce que même si elle s'employait à le lui cacher, il l'entendait parfois pleurer le soir ou lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il dormait.

Et Dean était déçu. Il attendait, mais en vain.


	8. Noël chez les Diggory

**NOEL CHEZ LES DIGGORY**

Depuis la disparition de Cédric, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Pour Amos, Noël ne rimait plus à rien. Faire un arbre lui rappelait à quel point son fils avait aimé les décorer, à quel point il avait attendu le Père-Merlin et ses cadeaux avec impatience. Il se souvenait de lui, demandant sans cesse s'il avait été sage et si leur maison n'allait pas être oubliée.

Amos ne pouvait plus aimer Noël, c'était pour lui un coup de poignard en plein cœur, une journée honnie. Alors il s'enfermait avec sa femme dans la maison, plongée dans l'ombre, et ils pleuraient.


	9. Noël chez les Dursley

**NOEL CHEZ LES DURSLEY**

Les Dursley étaient au nombre de trois et, selon eux, c'était bien assez. Pour Noël, Vernon et Pétunia gâtaient Dudley plus que de raison. Ils savaient qu'ils lui donnaient trop de jouets, trop de choses dont la plupart du temps ils ne se servaient pas comme les patins à roulettes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Ils aimaient Dudley plus que tout et voulaient le lui montrer.

Ils avaient cependant un autre soucis : Harry. Ils se sentaient obligés de lui offrir un cadeau et ils détestaient ça. Après tout, il n'était pas tout à fait de leur famille.


	10. Noël chez les Granger

**NOEL CHEZ LES GRANGER**

Hermione avait toujours vécu avec ses parents des Noël féeriques. Ils n'utilisaient peut-être pas la magie mais ils avaient suffisamment d'imagination et d'intelligence pour transformer l'instant en un pur bonheur. Il y avait le sapin, les crackers qu'elle craquait à minuit en riant avec son père, les cadeaux que tout le monde ouvrait en poussant des exclamations émerveillées, la dinde qui n'était jamais trop cuite ni trop crue. Il y avait la famille qui venaient dîner, son oncle qui lui disait qu'elle avait grandi, sa tante qui demandait quand elle leur présenterait un gentil garçon. Hermione adorait ses Noël moldus.


	11. Noël chez les Evans

**NOEL CHEZ LES EVANS**

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Lily aidait sa mère à préparer le grand repas pour toute la famille qui venaient assister à la messe de minuit avec eux et dévorer la dinde ensuite. Elle s'occupait généralement des pâtisseries, prenant un grand plaisir à rouler la grande bûche puis à garnir les petites mignardises qu'elle faisait sur le côté et dont son grand-père raffolait tant. De temps en temps, elle devait surveiller son père qui venait lui en chiper quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Pétunia n'aidait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement de sa sœur pour une fête qu'elle trouvait idiote.


	12. Noël chez les Dumbledore

**NOEL CHEZ LES DUMBLEDORE**

Albus avait toujours pensé que Noël était de la magie au sein de la magie. Il avait toujours aimé le visage enjoué de sa sœur quand Abelforth et lui ramenaient le sapin qu'ils avaient coupé dans la forêt et quand leur mère y disposait des bougies que la magie allumait.

Plus tard, à Poudlard, il avait cherché à retrouver cette expression sur les visages des élèves qui n'avaient pas le bonheur de rentrer dans leurs familles. Parce que Noël était pour lui la plus importantes des fêtes, il jura, en devenant directeur, de donner à ses étudiants des souvenirs inoubliables.


	13. Noël chez les Nott

**NOEL CHEZ LES NOTT**

Theodor adorait Noël même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard avec ses amis plutôt que rentrer chez ses parents. L'ennui était que Draco n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Si son père avait l'air de ses moquer éperdument de sa présence, sa mère, elle, ne supportait pas de l'avoir trop longtemps loin d'elle. Blaise avait un peu le même problème. Pansy restait généralement avec lui et du coup beaucoup les appelaient « les amoureux » ce qui énervait Nott. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, il aimait mieux que ces deux-là rentrent chez leurs parents. Malheureusement, ils restaient toujours là.


	14. Noël chez les Gaunt

**NOEL CHEZ LES GAUNT**

Elvis Gaunt ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter Noël. Echanger des petits cadeaux avec sa famille ? Son fils était un bon à rien et sa fille était encore pire, franchement, il ne se voyait pas les récompenser. Et puis ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et ce qu'il gagnait il préférait l'utiliser pour manger plutôt que pour des cadeaux futiles. Les marques d'affection n'étaient de toute façon pas pour lui. Il n'aimait personne. Pas même sa femme décédée il y avait bien longtemps. Il ne l'avait pas pleurée, avait même pensé que ça ferait une bouche de moins à nourrir.


	15. Noël chez les Weasley

**NOEL CHEZ LES WEASLEY**

Molly avait longuement réfléchi à comment gâter sept enfants lorsque l'on a si peu de revenus. L'idée du pull et d'un cadeau supplémentaire lui était venue un soir en discutant avec Arthur. Certains comme Charlie et Percy en semblaient très satisfaits de ces pulls mais Ron, lui, avait l'air de les détester.

Molly en était attristée. Elle faisait de son mieux pour leur donner une vraie fête comme aux autres enfants des familles plus riches et certains lui reprochaient encore les efforts qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, Noël restait chez les Weasley un grand moment de fête et de joie en famille.


	16. Noël chez les Zabini

**NOEL CHEZ LES ZABINI**

Blaise vivait seul avec sa mère dans une grande maison. Il ne connaissait pas son père, ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. A chaque Noël, Nott lui demandait de rester avec lui mais il devait rentrer et rencontrer chaque fois le nouveau petit ami de sa mère. Certains cherchaient à le connaître mais d'autres ne faisaient pas le moindre effort. Au moins, tous étaient des sorciers et tous lui demandaient s'il était bien à Serpentard à l'école. Il détestait ça. Il détestait ces hommes et les cadeaux luxueux que sa mère achetait pour pallier à son manque d'amour.


	17. Noël chez les Lestrange

**NOEL CHEZ LES LESTRANGE**

Pour Rabastan et Rodolphus, Noël était signification de beuverie, de meurtre, de jeux cruels de Mangemorts contre les moldus. Ils ne faisaient pas la fête au sens propre du terme mais ils s'offraient ce jour-là la possibilité de lâcher leurs pulsions, comme un horrible cadeau qu'ils s'offriraient à eux-mêmes. Ils se retrouvaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes où se trouvait un bar qu'ils affectionnaient et ils s'y soûlaient. Lorsque leur bourse était vide ou qu'ils sentaient qu'ils avaient atteint leur limite, ils quittaient l'endroit et se rendaient dans le Londres moldu où ils s'amusaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors. Alors ils fuyaient.


	18. Noël chez les Finnigan

**NOEL CHEZ LES FINNIGAN**

Chez Seamus Finnigan, Noël se faisait dans les traditions irlandaises. Sa mère allait même jusqu'à s'habiller en vert ou en tenue traditionnelle et son père, qui était moldu, exigeait qu'il n'y ait ce jour-là pas de magie. Seamus savait que, quelque part, il avait toujours en travers de la gorge d'avoir épousé une sorcière et de ne l'avoir su qu'après lui avoir passé la bague au doigt.

Après le repas, il se rendait dans le jardin et claquait quelques pétards avec son père. C'était le moment où ils étaient les plus proches de toutes l'année et Seamus l'attendait avec impatience.


	19. Noël chez les Lupin

**NOEL CHEZ LES LUPIN**

Remus ne se souvenait pas d'un seul Noël avant son accident. Mais il se souvenait de tous ceux qu'il avait passé sous le joug de la pleine lune. Il se souvenait des crises de larmes dans les bras de sa mère parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, qu'il voulait juste être un petit garçon normal et s'amuser comme tous les autres.

L'année où il enseigna à Poudlard, il prit sa potion tue-loup avec cette sensation d'écrasement dans la poitrine. Il aurait aimé s'asseoir avec les autres professeurs et apprécier le festin et souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Harry.


	20. Noël chez les Lovegood

**NOEL CHEZ LES LOVEGOOD**

Des lumières partout dans la maison, pour symboliser les étoiles, une odeur curieuse qui flottait depuis la cuisine, signe d'une soupe aux ingrédients étranges qui mijotait. Luna se levait dans une ambiance de rêve et de flottement. Son père allait et venait entre les presses du Chicaneur, la cuisine et les milles autres occupations qui le tenaient quotidiennement. Avant l'accident, sa mère était dans ce qu'elle appelait le laboratoire à tenter ses expériences. Luna avait aimé l'observer discrètement. Elle avait l'air si concentrée.

Noël était un rêve pour les Lovegood, un rêve de magie, de plaisir et de grande joie.


	21. Noël chez les Parkinson

**NOEL CHEZ LES PARKINSON**

Pansy se fichait pas mal de passer Noël en famille ou à Poudlard. Pour elle c'était du pareil au même. C'était une fête pour les enfants. Elle se fichait pas mal des petits cadeaux et elle ne croyait plus au Père-Merlin depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle se demandait si elle y avait même jamais cru.

Quand elle restait à Poudlard, la plupart du temps c'était pour être avec Nott. Sa compagnie était toujours plus agréable que celle de ses parents qui avaient oublié, un jour, d'apprendre à sourire. Il n'y avait jamais de paquet cadeau pour elle. Noël n'avait aucun sens.


	22. Noël chez les Crivey

**NOEL CHEZ LES CRIVEY**

Colin et Dennis avaient été leurs joyaux, leur unique raison de vivre. Chaque année lorsque arrivait Noël, ils les gâtaient avec un immense plaisir. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour leur offrir les cadeaux qui leurs faisaient le plus envie.

Lorsque Colin eut onze ans et qu'il alla à Poudlard, ses parents furent très fiers et très heureux pour lui bien que l'éloignement leur pesa horriblement. L'année suivante, ce fut Dennis qui partit. Ils firent un terrible effort pour le supporter et leur montrer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi heureux pour eux. Leurs fils étaient des sorciers, ce n'était pas censé être dangereux.


	23. Noël chez les Pettigrow

**NOEL CHEZ LES PETTIGROW**

La mère de Peter avait beaucoup souffert du départ de son mari. Elle s'était sentie tellement trahie, tellement seule, qu'elle s'était raccrochée à son fils. C'était son dernier lien avec le monde, la dernière personne pour qui elle avait envie de vivre. A chaque Noël, elle le gâtait à l'étouffer. Elle lui offrait tous les cadeaux qui lui faisaient plaisir et même ceux auxquels il n'avait pas pensé. Elle avait entretenu le mythe du Père-Merlin jusqu'à ses onze ans mais lorsqu'il alla à Poudlard, ses amis se moquèrent de lui et il le lui reprocha.

A Poudlard, Peter changea énormément.


	24. Noël chez les Potter

_Et voilà, c'est le dernier drabble de la séries. Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir suivi, d'avoir commenté aussi. Je vous souhaites un très joyeux Noël._

_Pic'._

* * *

**NOEL CHEZ LES POTTER**

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Harry rêvait de passer Noël avec une famille aimante, d'avoir des cadeaux comme ceux que Dudley recevait chaque année, de manger autre chose que les restes dont son cousin ne voulait plus, d'être considéré autrement que comme le valet de la maison.

Quand il fonda sa famille, qu'il tint pour la première fois son fils aîné dans ses bras, il se fit la promesse de le gâter, lui et les autres enfants qui viendraient ensuite, de leur apprendre les vraies valeurs de Noël et de la famille, de leur donner la chance que lui n'avait jamais eu.


End file.
